


Girl Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [15]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 10





	Girl Time

Everyone had been very excited when you and Thor announced your pregnancy. Nat had clapped and hugged you, Clint grinned, and the others all crowded around you to congratulate the two of you. You were just under four months when you’d told them, giving everyone plenty of time to bet over what you were having. They made a fun game about it, and were split pretty evenly down the middle. Nat suggested that the winning ‘team’ be the one to throw you a baby shower. You’d shaken your head, amused. 

A few days after that, you and Nat were playing with Hope in her playroom when Thor and Clint came in. With bags. “Uh, going somewhere?” You teased. 

Nat smirked at them. “I’m losing my boyfriend to a God.” She chuckled. “Does that mean I get her?” She asked Thor playfully, motioning to you. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “I plan to keep her.” He grinned. “These are for you two. You are heading to a lovely little getaway.” He explained. “Get your nails done, get a message, enjoy the pool, and relax.” 

Clint smiled at Nat. “You deserve it.” He said honestly. “I mean, you deal with me...and Tony.” He laughed as she nodded. “Three days of peace.” He added. 

Nat looked impressed. “Oh, you should spend more time with Thor if you’re gonna get this romantic.” She teased. “But, thank you, Clint.” Her tone softened. “I appreciate it.” When Hope patted her arm, her eyes went back to the toddler. “Okay, princess, let’s play for a few minutes more before me and mommy head out.” She told her. 

Clint watched her lovingly as Thor did the same with you. 

* * *

Sitting with your hands on a table, you smiled over at your best friend. “I think that our men are getting soft.” You said playfully. “Not that I’m arguing.” You chuckled. 

Nat nodded. “I was not expecting this little trip at all.” She agreed. “This isn’t my usual way to relax, but I can see why many do. I’m used to guns, knives, and sparring.” 

You smirked at her. “And time with your boyfriend?” You wiggled your eyebrows at her. The nail techs chuckled at that. 

“Says the one who clearly enjoys her husband.” She countered. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m hoping for a nephew this time.” She grinned. “What are you guys hoping for?” 

Thinking about it for a minute, you shrugged a shoulder. “Not gonna lie, I’d love to see a small Thor running around, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want another little girl. I mean, the way the guys are with her? I’m looking forward to when she discovers makeup to play.” You laughed. “And wants to play with her daddy’s hair.” The thought was beyond amusing. “You know that Clint will pout that he can’t let her play with his hair.” You smirked. 

Nat laughed. “He’ll debate growing it out for her.” She said fondly. “I can’t picture him with longer hair, though. Can you?” 

You shook your head. Clint and short hair worked. 

* * *

Walking back into the tower, the two of you felt very refreshed. You’d gotten a trim and a few simple highlights, while Nat got a couple inches off and some layers. It looked good on her. “I’m gonna go surprise Clint.” She told you. “I’m sure you’ll hear if he doesn’t like it.” 

You rolled your eyes at her. “You could shave your head and the man would still lust after you.” You nudged her. “But, I’m gonna go find Thor and Hope.” You grinned, looking forward to seeing your little family. “I’m glad we got some girl time, though. Hopefully we can do it again some time.” 

“I’d like that.” 

* * *

You walked into your room and heard little giggles. “I’m home!” You called out seconds before you heard little feet running towards you. “Don’t you look pretty!” You beamed, setting your bag down before lifting your daughter. She was wearing a pretty dress and had her hair pushed back from her face with a sparkly headband. Looking over when you heard Thor enter the room, you bit your lip. He was dressed up, as well. “And Daddy looks very handsome!” You walked over to him, kissing his cheek. “What’s the occasion?” You asked. 

“Dinner. Us, Natasha, and Barton.” He informed you. “Your dress and shoes are laid out on the bed.” He took the little girl from you. “Dinner is in two hours.” He added. 

That was a nice surprise. “Well, then, I’ll go get ready.” You smiled before heading to your room. 

* * *

Clint’s jaw dropped when he saw Nat, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. “See something you like, Barton?” She teased, enjoying his reaction. 

“Very much so, and if we didn’t have reservations in two hours I’d take great advantage of that.” He licked his lips, eying her. “It’ll be us, Hope, Thor, and Y/N.” He added. “I got you a new dress and shoes. Wanda helped.” He chuckled at the amused look on her face. 

She walked over, kissing him. “I love you, Barton.” She said softly. 

“And I love you.” He ran a thumb over her jaw. “I’ll show you how much later.” Clint promised. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Nat smirked. 

* * *

Hope sat between you and Thor at the table, and Clint and Nat were on the other side. You knew that her dress would not be all that neat as she ate happily. It was to be expected, however, so it really didn’t bother you. You smiled over at Thor, sipping your water. The others had wine, and Hope had juice. 

Clint cleared his throat, making you look over. You looked surprised, but excited, as he moved to get down on one knee. Nervously, he pulled a little blue box from his pocket. “Nat, I love you more than I could ever say, and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” He asked, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Nat stared at him for a moment before snapping out of it. “Yes”! She grinned. “Hell yes!” She laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. Her hands cupped his cheeks, bringing him up to kiss him deeply. “So, are you gonna be Mr. Romanoff?” She said playfully. 

“For you, I would.” He told her easily.


End file.
